comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-02-17 - Flashes and Firecrackers
Jean is there, as is Ororo. Up in the control room, Logan is looking down over on Jubilee with approval. At this point, Jean glance,s "All right, Jubilation, get ready. This is going to be pushing you to your limits, both mentally and physically, so take a few moments to compose yourself." Jubilee is in her uniform when she walks in she been waiting to join the x-men for a while and now it's her time to shin. She nods at the worlds and stretch some going back to some focusing excises she learn when she used to do gymnatics. She then takes the gum out of her mouth and sticks it someplace out of sight. She then walks to the center of the danger room, "Like I ready when you are I'm going to totally ace this.” From the observation room, Jean chuckles, "All right. Confidence is a good thing. So, since you say you're ready.." Jean goes over and starts the simulation. For the moment, appearing in the holographic room over is Spiral. The six armed saber-woman dances as gravity reverses, and Jubilee is suddenly shot up towards the ceiling! Piotr enters the control room a little late. "Sorry, I hope I did not miss the beginning," he says as he hurries inside. "There was snow fight with Bobby, very difficult to get away in time. Jubilee blinks as Spiral not expecting her to the one they choose to send after her. She eeps as she goes floating off, "hey who turn off the world!" She then puts her hands up and soon is doing a hand stand on the ceiling. She gracfully gets on her feet and looks at the six arm women, "okay I guess I suppose to fight you or something unless your like a quest giver like in a MMO." Fireworks spark from her fingers but she does not attack, "why are you here Spiral?" Spiral just smirks over at Jubilee, "Well, we can't all be givers. So I'll give you a hint." Spiral dances in midair, "I'll be playing catch. With you. So I hpoe you feel like receiving!" Wtih that, Spiral launches herself in midair with a kick aimed over at Jubilee's midsection, twirling through to try and impact! An Danger room evaluation is a serious moment, not to be taken lightly. Of course, things like that have never made Bobby Drake bat an eye. So when he steps into the observation room he's carrying... Refreshments? Specifically, there's a big bowl ofpopcorn. He does no better than to bring anything spillable into the control room. He gives a nod to the others in the observation room, and moves to where he can get a good view, saying only, "Thought I'd come check out the fireworks." Jubilee smirks, "well there something I didn't know about you got some boy parts going on down stairs?" She smirks and then as Spiral kicks at her she puts her hands out and gives a double handed blast right at her midsection. As she does she jumps back to make sure to keep distance between her and the six armed woman. Jubilee smirks, "well there something I didn't know about you got some boy parts going on down stairs?" She smirks and then as Spiral kicks at her she puts her hands out and gives a double handed blast right at her midsection. As she does she jumps back to make sure to keep distance between her and the six armed woman. The blast of fireworks impacts SPiral, and also sends Jubilee arching in the opposite direction as well - the rules of inertia work differently in zero gravity, and Jubilee's fireworks have some kinetic push to them, and send her bounding away in the opposite direction as Spiral tucks up into a ball then, her legs conneting with somethign and springboarding off to leap! Jubilee eeps as she send back by her fireworks, "okay did not expect that." She going have to ask how they turn off gravity in here, well never mind it most likly be confusing and hurt her head. She stops her self by getting her legs under her? well anyway shestanding on the wall now. She smirks some, "so I can fly in here? Well lets see if I can mimic cannon ball. She push off the wall her hands down at her side pointing her palms down at her feet and fires her fireworks so she becomes a cute asia rocket. Once she got somespeed and aims her hands at Spiral and blast her again, "Weeeee!" In the gallery, Jean nods approvingly over at Jubilee's improvised acrobatics, "Any thoughts so far then Bobby, Piotr?" Glancing over at the two, "Or you two have anything you'd wnat me to go ahead and have the system toss in?" And over there in the Danger Room Jubilee is essentially flying, using her fireworks to bounce herself along the walls and blast at Spiral, her abilities as a gymnastic helping her time her arcs well as Spiral whips up her blades to block the blasts, but thanks to the kinetic inertia, is being sent careening backwards. Bobby Drake is nice enough to offer the bowl of popcorn around as he watches the events in the room below. The warm, buttery smell in the air is totally out of place. He nods, "Well, I like the girl's style, I gotta say. Definitely adaptable. Just hope she realizes that she has the advantage at range here, and closing would be bad." And, reverting to type, he tilts back his head, tosses up a kernal and catches it in his teeth before returning his attention to the room below. Jubilee keeps blasting and bouncing off the walls she aims her self so she blasting Spiral into a corner, "Give up now and I will not tell anyone you packing heat between yuor legs." Yep she not going to let the pitching and catching comment pass. Once Spiral in the corner she sends off a blinding blast to blind her and then push off the wall doing a flip in the air so she heading right for the women in a double footed kick to the face using her fireworks to pick up more speed. And Jubilee swtiches it up, the combination of blinding at low power and then using herself over as a cannonball to slam Spiral over in the gut and then ricochet off her sends hte six armed woman sprawling through the air, rebounding off the wall. Spiral hits and springboards again, her arms shifting and stretching to try and clobber jubilee at long range with a series of rapid fire superstretch punches! Jubilee blinks, "you can do that?" She gets hit in the face and then frown, "man that like hurt." She waits from another fist and ducks as it comes but grabs it as well riding it back like a bongy cord. With her free hand she blast at the six arm woman with her fireworks. Spiral can! Or at least within the purposes of the simulation she can. As Jubilee blasts her in the face again, Spiral whips her arms up to defend herself, now without her blades to block, and Jubilee goes to send her sprawling. Jean getsures over as the system 'resets' as Jubilee defeats her first rival, "That sounds interesting. Go ahead and run it for her then Bobby?" Jubilee when getting close grabs on to her and brings her feet up and just starts to her best johnny cage impression. She just keeps stmping her feet and since she holding on the Spiral she goes along for the ride. She going try to get her into a wall and keepup the attack Taking a moment to wipe the butter from his popcorn off his fingers, Bobby slides over behind the controls and starts setting things up as he wants them. Apparently, he has a good room preset stored, because that doesn't take long, but he takes a bit longer on the opponant selction. Grinning, he enters the final command, and the danger room configuration resets. First, gravity comes back, then several areas of the flore rise, creating pillars ranging from 3-10 feet tall, scattered around the room. Finally, the walls of the room shimmer and become reflective, a hall of mirrors that leaves Jubilee facing herself a thousand times over. Finally, there is a shimmer as the villain appears. A mountain of a man, in a leotard he has no business wearing. The newly formed Blob starts to laugh and says, "I love when they throw the little ones at me." Piotr almost chokes on his popcorn when the blob appears in that leotard. "Bobby, you may need to seek psychological assistance," he remarks with a smile before he leans forward to watch the show. Jean can't help but facefault, "Yes, I'd almost say we should make an appointment with Emma for you but that's what you want." Jean adds, "And we did say we would push her to her mental limits.." Jubilee is floating in the room pleased with her self then gravity returns. She eeps and falls. *THUD* She slowly gets to her feet, "Hey who the jerk who didn't warn me!?" She looks around at the mirrors and frowns, "great look at my makeup" She starts to fussover it then blob appear, "uck what with packets today. Damn it man cover your self no one wants to see that. I mean this" She moves her hand over her face in a circler mostion. She then grins, "Listen big guy how about we call this all off if we do I can set you up ona date I hear Jean and Scott are on a break." Bobby Drake's gleeful cackle progbably doesn't help what others think about his mental staet, but he grins at Piotr, "I need help? I'm not the one who wore that thing into a fight, he is." Gesturing to the Blob below. An eyebrow waggle at Jean, "Hey, if Emma wants me on her couch, I'm there. Or anywhere else she wants me." Turning back to the controls, he frowns for a moment and winces, "Ugh, did Not think through putting that guy in a room I'd have to see him from all directions at once." The Blob starts to move towards Jubilee, "You're trying to trick Blob. The redhead'd just get in my head. You, I can squish." Moving surprisingly fast for a man his size, he reaches out to grab her with one meaty arm. Jean just shakes her head and looks over at Piotr, "Hey, you're the one who encourages him.." Jean can't help but let out a little laugh. And grabs some o fthe popcorn. And don't you dare say that to anyone ever. Jubilee frowns, "well okay red heads not your thing. I could go out on a date with you." She ducks the arm and brings her hands up and mask a bright flash whick is reflected in all the mirrors. She then runs off to lose him in the maze. She planing to make himso mad he starts to smash all these damn mirrors. The Blob staggers back shaking his head as the bright light in his eyes hits one of his few vulnerabilities. In the process, he backhands one of the thick pillars that break up the room, which cracks and falls over. He takes a moment to rub his eyes, trying to regain vision, then looks around for Jubilee, squinting. "Oh, you'd date Blob? Then how about you come over here for a little kiss?" He makes a truly grotesque puckering as he lurches towards her again. Bobby turns to the others, "Gotta say, I think that maybe a totally new tactic. Ask the bad guy out? Hell, if it'd work, I can think of a few ladies on the other side I might try it on." Jean just glances over, "Remind me to pass along that particular bit to Logan. I'm sure that would end his issues with over -half- of the women that are trying to kill him on any given day." Jubilee smiles at the blob, "sure why not nice guys come in all shapes and sizes but I require one thing. You got to wear pants." She holds up her hands again another bright flash and retreat trying to lose him in the maze, "Tell you what lets make this a game. If you catch me after a dinner and a movie we can get a room and do anything you like, but if you can't catch me you grow old a fat, smelly, loser. How does that sound?" Bobby Drake chuckles, "Yeah, I can just see Logan turning in the middle of a fight," his voice goes into a gravelly Wolverine impression, "Hey, bub, why don't we can this and go for a beer?" Bobby turns his attention back to the scene below and comments, "Hmm, I think this is the setup for at least one bad joke I know." The Blob may not be the most intelligent of opponants, but he's smart enough to throw his arm in front of his eyes when she raises her hands again, and the blast splashes against him without visible effect. As he lowers his arm he responds, "Oh, really?", and plows towards Jubilee Juggernaut-style, plowing directly through several of the pillers that were inconveniently in his way. Jean watches, shaking her head over in amusement at Bobby and then looking at Piotr, "So, Piotr, do you have any particular suggestions then for what we could put her up against?" Jean taps her chin thoughtfully, "And otherwise, do you think if we do accept her, we canpossibly make her change her costuem?" Priorities woman. Jubilee epps and and runs away from the running fat man, "no fair your fat your suppose to be slow and awkward with pretty girls isn't that the rule?" She turns around a few corners trying to get out of his way and maybe make him follow her though more pillarsshe bring the place down on his head if she can. The Blob may have borrowed a move from Juggernaut, but he's actually much better at not moving than at moving nonstop. His initial burst through the pillars comes to a hault. Incongruously, He responds to her latest taunt, "Hey! Don't call me fat." And then he puts a shoulder to one of the taller, thicker pillars near him, pushing it over in her direction. Up above, Bobby turns to tease Jean, though he does try to keep an eye on the fight, "Right, Right, because Everyone's first costume has to be a fashion plate. Right, Marvel Girl?" Jean smiles sweetly over at Bobby, "OF course. You used to be one stove pipe hat away from being Frosty the Snowman when you were younger. All we would have had to do was have Hank come up with an immobilizing agent and we coudl have put you over on the front lawn and had soem peace and quiet." Jubilee smirks, "Well what should I call you? I mean fat is fat. Your a strong guy and stuff why don't yo go jogging or something lose a few pounds. I bet if you ask nicely the X-men let you use the danger room and Logan can drill you making just shed the pounds. Really not trying to be mean I do worry about your health one day your just going have an heart attack and no more blob do you want that?" She holds up her hands like she about to do another flash move and waits for blog to cover his face again before blasting the ceiling to make it crumble and fall on the blob, "Listen I only fighting you because your attacking if you like we can stop fighting and I will help you get in better shape. Maybe even find you a girlfriend." Energy blasts do not slow the blob. Being hit does not slow the Blob. Bullents do not slow the Blob. Being buried in rubble? That... slows the Blob. When the blast brings down a rain of mirror shards, along with the underlying wall, The Blob is unmoved, but also unmovable, his legs mired in the fallen rubble and the pillars he himself snapped off. He just can't get the leverage to move and, after a few moments, that is apparently enough for the Danger room computer to register victory. The Blob vanishes, rapidly followed by the other hard light constructs that made up the arena, leaving Jubilee standing in the bare (and, it should be noted, undamaged) danger room. Bobby's voice comes over the speaker a few moments later, "Good work." He turns to the others in the control room, grabbing a handful of popcorn from his bowl (which has suspiciously less in it than it did when he started running the last scenario), "OK, so, do we want to hit her with anything else?" Bobby Drake's voice comes over the intercom before he slides away from the controls, "Having been tossed through several walls by that guy, and knowing his, uh, endearing personality, I think we're better off with him on the other side. Besides, the fat thing is part of his mutation. Not sure he could just run it off. It'd be like me trying to keep warm." With that, he hands over the controls to whoever gets to tort... umm, test the girl next. Jean takes a breath, "I think we have at least one more thing for her, and something that will hit her on a personal level." Jean glances over then and cnosiders.. Then half smiles, "And what more could be personal but.." Jubilee clicks her tongue at the vanishing blob and looks at the control room, "like has anyone really tried to reach out to him? He seems the kind who would join us if we became friends maybe clean up a little and lose some weight. He always seem so sad and self hating to me." "...a battle against yourself?" As Jean finishes her statement, the hard light projectors come to life, forming a mirror image of Jubilee...facing Jubilee. Jean's voice echoes over the speakers. "As you are probably aware, the Danger Room analyzes and stores the particular fighting styles of all that use it. So, with this simulation, you are tasked with trying to defeat yourself. Just you, and nothing else." The faux-Jubilee flashes a decidedly Jubilee-esque grin and adopts a battle stance. Jean's voice filters over the intercom. "All set?" Jubilee tilts her head at her self, "Hey my butt is not that big! Is it?" She tries to look at her own butt and then shrugs, "Hey Jubilee want to go to the mall there some predent day sales going on. I buy you a new outfit then we can go hunting for boys." Lets see how much the danger room has her down. Faux-Jubilee places her hands on her hips, that smile twisting into a cruel little snear. "From where I'm standing, your butt is totally that big." She returns to that battle stance again, showing a bit of cockiness by beckoning her real counterpart over. "Come on, then! Let's get this over so we can hit the stores..." Jubilee eyes widen, "oh you are evil!" She walks closer to fake Jubes and slaps her across the face, "how dare you say that about my butt!" She not going fight like she normally does. h, but fake Jubilee isn't going to fight this like 'she' normally would, either. As the hand flies to slap the construct's face, the hologran snatches it from the air and twists it around into an arm lock, behind Jubilee. It would appear that the simulation would haveall of Jubilee's moves, including the hand-to-hand combat she was taught in the Institute proper. "Now, now. Can't having ya mess up this pretty little face!" Of course the hologram is now teasing. After all, Jubilee would... Bobby looks down at the strange turn the fight below has taken. He starts to say something, but thinks better of it. Even he does occassionaly know it's a good idea to keep his mouth shut. Or better yet, stuffed with popcorn. He takes a handful, then passes the now nearly empty bowl to any who want. Jubilee kisses her clone in the shin, "well I vcan agree with that it is a pretty face." She then grabs her other in the stomach and blast her full power with her fireworks a tactic she never used before now. The kick to the shin does force the doppleganger to lose her grip, releasing Jubilee to go for the full-tilt blast of power. However, the full blast does....nothing. Fake Jubes absorbs the fireworks within herself, dissipating the concussive force. "Gonna have ta do better than that!" The clone flashes that smile, then performs a back-flip, combining Jubilee's gymnastics skill with that combat training, angling a foot in an attempt to catch her in the chin. Bobby Drake shakes his head and sighs dramatically as he says to no one in particular, "I always hate these, after a bit, you never know who you're cheering for." Jubilee blinks, "ta? Who program your language Rogue?" She does a spit allowing the kick sail over her head, "fine no more playing around. She rolls and gets back on her feet. She knows her powers are useless here. She moves foreward in a charge and at the moment use her clones shoulder to spring board over her and land behind. She does a spin on her heel bringing her leg around in a spin kick. Jean tosses Bobby a dirty look. Well, as dirty as Jean can get, which isn't all that much. "Hush, Bobby." Rogue, in the meantime, actually blushes at the programming crack. "Room musta got da language protocols all mixed up." In the meantime, it seems that Jubilee is getting the hang of the exercise. The springboard off the construct's shoulders stuns the clone for a few moments...enough time for Jubilee's spin kick to catch it upon the right side. The force of the kick causes the doppleganger to stumble, dropping down to one knee to stabilize itself. Jubilee smiles, "you know what the problem with a clone like you? I don't do much hand to hand in the danger room. You might know my range attacks which I rather do but I was trained by logan in our travels and know how to kick butt with out them." She swings a leg back and then forward smashing the clone in the face, "that's my pretty face your wearing." The construct crosses its arms, catching Jubilee's foot and pinning it temporarily between its wrists. "You know what your problem is?" The construct's hands start to glow as it finishes. "You talk too much." As the words fall from the doppleganger, it releases its own version of Jubilee's plasma fireworks...a bright flash of pink light meant to blind. The blast is so bright that even the group within the control room may be affected, leaving the vision spotty or blurry at best. Jubilee goes uneffected by the blast the color visor in front of her eyes is not just there to look pretty. She shakes her head and yanks her foot free leaving her boot behind, "your problem is still the same." She grabs her clone by the hair and rips the visor off the fake jubes. She brings her hand up and makes the same bright flash right in her face. She then moves her hand down and grabs her by the throat starting to cut off her air. With Jubilee's hand in its hair and the visor torn from its face, the flashbomb blast effectively blinds the faux Jubilee. The real Jubilee has no problem subduing the construct. However, as Jubilee's hands clench around the construct's voice, the simulation quickly halts, as Jubilee finds she is choking nothing at all. Jean's voice cuts in over the intercom. "Just because you trained with Logan doesn't mean you should fight as him. Do not let your emotions get the better of you, Jubilation Lee." Oh...the full name. Someone's not too happy. Jubilee not trying to kill her clone just make her pass out. It's something she learned while on the street. People seem to forget that Jubes lived on the street for a while and had to learn to be vicious when she needs to be. It's something she does not do a lot and is not part of her bubbly personality but she can draw on it when she needs to. She holds the choke, "Another thing the danger room does not know I can do." that is until it vanishs and she blinks looks around. She looks up at the control room, "it's a fight I didn't know there were things I could not do. Not that that would work on most of those we fight against If I try that on any member of the brother hood or most other mutants they wood mess me up. Though on my self against it works when my powers have no effect." She folds her arms, "Beside she had it coming she said I have a big ass." Jean's voice is quiet, "Jubilation, X-MEn do not kill. Logan has to fight with that side of himself every day. I cna think he would mourn nothing mor ethan you imitating that part of him and taking the easy way out. Incapacitating your opponent is one thing, but you could have easily overdone it and killed them." Jean takes a breath. Then glances over at Bobby and Rogue for thier input on things, "But that's something we all have to face every day." "Welcome to the X-Men." Jubilee nods, "I was not trying to kill I hate killing I was just trying to knock her out finish the fight before any real harm could happen." She then grins and jumps up and down with excitment, "I made it! YAH. Can I fly the blackbird?!"